


De las glorias deportivas（in chinese）

by windmillpalm



Category: RPS
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 06:50:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18138836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windmillpalm/pseuds/windmillpalm
Summary: 色情短信/非双方自愿的性爱影片/支配＆服从/蒙眼play





	De las glorias deportivas（in chinese）

De las glorias deportivas

 

色情短信/非双方自愿的性爱影片/支配＆服从/蒙眼play

 

Chapter 1

Ivan：嘿;)

Ivan：还好吗？会紧张吗？

Luka自讨无趣地傻笑了一下。老实说，他的确紧张了起来；尽管他从来没有向Ivan承认过，因为他确信这个红蓝球员绝对会因此嘲笑他。不管这种嘲笑是否夹杂着爱意和温柔，Luka现在也不需要它们就是了。在对阵巴萨的比赛前总是压力无比大，特别是主场在伯纳乌的时候——今天也不例外。Luka整个上午都处于一种焦虑的状态，他无法把比赛从脑海中抹去——如果皇马输了怎么办?如果…在这里、在自家主场、在成千上万球迷的欢呼鼓舞中输了怎么办?他知道其他球员也有同样的想法，他也知道他们都在努力保持专注于即将到来的比赛。

但他的情况不同。  
他心里至少还有另外一个念头，一个普通的不能再普通的想法。

Ivan怎么样?他现在在做什么?他是不是在跟Messi和Suárez一起讨论如何在客场击败皇马?

还有就是——他也会想到他吗?

他常常想Ivan是否也有在想他。他几乎无时无刻都很想念Ivan，甚至是每一场足球赛时。他有在看吗?他会想什么?我们下次谈话时他会提起来吗?

在这样的时候看到Ivan发来的消息的确是一种解脱。

Luka：不不 

Luka：这可是我们的主场

那是个善意的小谎言，不会伤及对方。无论如何，他确信Ivan很了解他，知道在这样的日子里他会很紧张。

Ivan：好吧

Ivan真是太好了，Luka转念一想，掩饰自己的恐惧和疑虑其实也——

Ivan：我需要放松一下

Ivan：所以我在想你

Luka发出低沉的笑声。当然，Ivan很会调情，并不在乎他们之间的约定——尽管他们谁也不确定他们是否真的好好讨论过这个问题——这只是他们关系中一些不成文的规则——把所有的调情和诱惑留到德比后。他深吸了一口气，准备用一种虚伪的优越感回复他，嘲笑他试图在比赛前几小时做这种让他受宠若惊、坠入爱河的小把戏，但与此同时，一条新的消息传来了。

Ivan发送了一张照片

Luka点开了它，本以为是什么对皇马的戏弄嘲笑图，或者根本就不值一提。

那只是一张混蛋的照片。Luka后来不得不承认，拍的很好、也很…精确。但就目前而言，他感觉自己要被空气给呛死了。

操。

是一张Ivan的自拍，拍的是他光滑且剃光的私处，在最好的灯光下，以及略微上境的巴萨球衣。  
Luka迅速关掉照片。他感觉自己的心脏正在不可抑制地疯狂乱跳着。

Ivan：为德比做好准备啦x

 

Luka不得不咬着嘴唇，呼气，因为这对他来说太难了。该死的Ivan，这张照片几乎让Luka呻吟着流口水。

天啊，Ivan看起来太棒了。对Luka来说，不去触摸照片的某个部分，就不可能把照片关上。他希望自己能触摸到真实的，而不仅仅是照片，并回忆起独自和Ivan在一起的感觉有多他妈的好。

他使劲咽了咽口水，继续回复道。

Luka：别在这种日子调戏我。

Ivan：抱歉。我做不到。

噢，Ivan，操你妈的。你他妈怎么可以有这么好看的肉体。

他又打开了照片，突然感到口干舌燥；看它的时间越长，就口渴得越厉害。如果能用嘴裹在这个阴茎上——只要能感觉到血液在里面跳动——就足以减轻他内心的痛苦。

天啊，他太想念Ivan了。

Luka：期待夜晚的到来

Ivan：现在很难专注于任何事情，卢卡

Ivan：我想，当我见到你的时候我会情不自禁跪在地上

Luka当然不会介意。他试着做了几次深呼吸，但并没有真正起到镇定的作用——他满脑子想的还是Ivan。

Ivan：真希望今晚快点到来啊

Ivan：特别是过去的这几周以来

Ivan发送了一段视频

Luka在播放视频的前几秒钟几乎目瞪口呆——这显然是一段做爱的视频，最让他吃惊的是——是他和伊万。这一定是前不久的德比后的晚上。Luka觉得他能认出酒店房间,窗户那挂着的窗帘,黑漆漆的房间,一张大床还有紫色的床单、以及一个模糊的似乎是Ivan的画面。他从后面进入Luka，抓住他的肩膀、头发和脖子，沿着他的脊椎一路贪婪的吻着——

Luka：这他妈是什么？！

从视频里可以听到一声低沉的呻吟，还有床单被弄乱、缠在一起、揉成一团的声音——粘腻的湿吻声、颤抖的呼吸声和床发出的吱呀声填满了Luka的房间。

Ivan：我只是需要记录下这些时刻

Ivan：让我自己开心开心;)

Ivan：别生气

Ivan：你不在我身边的时候，我总是会看看它

Luka：你应该告诉我的

Luka：死变态

Luka：我不介意被拍下来，但你没告诉我，这很奇怪

 

Ivan：你会变得害羞、谦卑和沉默

Ivan：Luka

Ivan：我了解你

Ivan：因为这些，我拥有了真正的你

Ivan：即使是伴随着呻吟和尖叫

Ivan：还有令人陶醉的痛苦的样子

为什么这些话让Ivan说起来会这么完美?

Luka咽了下口水，试图找到最好的回答，但他实在想不出任何答案。

直到他灵光一闪。

Luka：晚上等着瞧吧

Luka：让你见见视频里该有的一切

Ivan：正合我意

Luka：不过在这之前，别调戏我

Ivan：怎么，你怕影响待会上场的发挥么？

Ivan：得了吧

Ivan：我知道你可以的

Luka：别再调戏我了

Luka：如果你们输了，我也会给你录像

Ivan：噢。真的？

Ivan：又玩这个？

Ivan：那如你所愿

Luka：别担心，皇马不会输的

Ivan：等着瞧吧

Luka：嗯哼

Ivan：如果皇马输了，我一定会把你拍的很好看的

Ivan：特别是给我口交的时候

Ivan：想想就很美好

Luka：别调戏我，Ivan

Ivan：我已经想好要说什么了

Ivan：录视频的时候

Ivan：“来吧，宝贝

Ivan：把嘴张开

Ivan：让我看看你吞吐的样子

Ivan：真是我的宝贝男孩”

Luka：IVAN

Ivan：你是我的

Ivan：我的

Ivan：你看上去一定会很漂亮

Ivan：操，我快等不住了

Ivan：你害我硬了

Ivan：光是这样想象一下而已

Luka：想打个电话吗？

Ivan：妈呀，当然，来吧

Ivan：…

Ivan：有条件的，对吧？

Luka：废话，当然了。总之

Luka：白衣军团是不会输的

Ivan：行吧，对你也不赖

Ivan：但记得穿你最好看的内裤来

Ivan：你必须得是我相机里最漂亮的那个

TBC.

最后一句：你必须是我相机里最靓的仔

 

Chapter 2

Ivan一打开房间的门，嘴角咧开的笑容仿佛照亮了酒店的走廊。

“嗨。”

他咯咯地笑着，眼睛看起来很温柔，Luka一点也不惊讶。毕竟他Ivan赢了他们的赌注。

“进来,宝贝。我开始紧张了。刚开始我以为你会抗议，不喜欢这个建议什么的。”

“楼下服务台的接待员认出了我，”Luka说着，脱下了夹克。”她问如果我遇到Rakitić先生的话。”

他傻笑着把夹克扔在地板上，眼皮也不眨一下，眼睛直直地盯着Ivan的眼睛。

Ivan感觉体内的血流得更快了;他对Luka明显的好心情和参与比赛的意愿感到惊喜。“嗯?你说了什么?”

“我说我当然会看到Rakitić先生。”他舔了舔嘴唇，走近Ivan。伊万一动不动地站着，完全被Luka的声音吸引住了，他肯定没料到会这样。“见到他总是让我欣喜万分。”

Ivan敬畏地看着他，微笑着。

“然后她告诉我，”Luka继续说着，把Ivan的手握在自己的手里，然后放在自己的屁股上，缩小了两人的距离，“替她向你问个好。”他又舔了舔嘴唇，两眼间的距离越短，眼神的交流就越激烈。“所以我来了。”他喘着气说，把他瘦小的身体贴在Ivan强壮的身体上。

“我很高兴看到你这样，”Ivan低声说，把脸埋在Luka脖子的弯处，那里总是让人感觉很好，很放松，很舒服。“我希望你能在这呆一整夜。”

“这要看你有没有坚持一整晚的能耐了。”

“厚脸皮。”Ivan笑着，把嘴唇贴在Luka的脖子上，轻咬着敏感的皮肤。他能感觉到Luka的血液在跳动，他的呼吸在轻柔地游走，这使他又哼又笑起来。“来吧。我等不及了——”

他把Luka拉到酒店卧室里，后者没有反抗。

“你准备好上镜了吗?”他用一种他希望会变成情色的语调问道，然后把手放在Luka的下背部。

Luka的嘴角微微上扬，但他没有回答。

他们半抱地站在房间里，在那张特大号床的前面，Luka能感到Ivan在他身上的触摸越来越激烈。

“来吧——”他开始说，几乎掩饰不住声音里的兴奋。“你知道你输了。你知道该怎么做。”

“如果我说不呢?”Luka说，挑衅地看着Ivan的眼睛。

“嗯?”Ivan重复了一遍，好像没听见似的。

“如果我拒绝做你相机里的荡妇怎么办。”Luka继续说，确保把重点放在正确的词语上，比如“拒绝”和“荡妇”。Ivan向后退了一步，专注地看着他。

“我们说好了的——”他困惑地说。

他们总是这样做——打赌，做一些他们不会尝试的怪癖，以及他们会尝试任何获胜方想要尝试的建议。

“但是如果，”Luka傻笑着说，在这种情况下，他对自己的个人胜利充满信心，“我决定不参加的话。”

“你怎么能这样对我?”他抚摸着Luka的头发，把几缕头发别到耳后。“宝贝。来吧。我们都知道比分的。”他凑过去想要一个吻，但Luka躲开了，破坏了他的计划。

“我有这么一支烂队可不是我的错。”

Ivan惊讶地看着他，老实说，他甚至被眼前的情况逗乐了。“你告诉Ramos了吗?”

这一次，似乎是Luka被他的话吓了一跳。“什么?”

“嗯哼——就你敬爱的Sese队长——你们赢球的时候他得到像这样的回报吗?”

Luka困惑的表情又回来了。“我——我不知道你在说什么——”

“来吧,Luka。”他开玩笑地用双臂搂住Luka的腰，然后用手掌按住他的屁股，捏了捏。“你也和他有打赌吗?”

“像我们这样的?”

“是的，”Ivan喘着气说，嘴唇尽量靠近卢卡的耳朵。“当你赢了，他也可以对你为所欲为。”

Luka傻笑了一下。他总喜欢利用Ivan可怕的嫉妒心开玩笑。“哦。当然可以。我们总是这样做。每当我们赢了，我们锁在一个房间里——”

但是Ivan还击得很好。“我对你踢球的方式没什么好担心的。”

“看看现在是谁厚颜无耻。但当我告诉你我和Sergio还能做什么时，你就不会那么聪明了——”

Luka知道Ivan明白这只是一个游戏，一个嘲笑他自己对他地下男友强烈的嫉妒和占有欲的游戏，但他也知道，不知怎的，这个虚构的争论通常足以让Ivan变得激动、头脑发热。并以一种异常性感的方式保护自己。

“哦,真的吗?”Ivan好奇地问。

“当然，”Luka用一种几乎低沉而平静的声音说道。他决定要帮Ivan渡过难关。“他总是这样抓住我——”他牵着Ivan的手，放在自己屁股上。“他像这样紧紧地搂着我——把我搂得更紧，这样我就能更好地感觉到他——”Ivan眼里的火苗使他兴奋不已，而Luka每说一个字，火就烧得更旺了。“哦，天哪，Ivan，他太大了——”

“别说了。”伊凡嘶嘶地说，勉强克制住自己想要更多的欲望。“你听起来像个男妓——”

“这样会让你兴奋吗?”Luka舔了舔嘴唇，摇了摇头，想把粘在脸上的头发弄掉。“我还以为你喜欢我做荡妇呢——”

“只为我——”

“当然只为你。你喜欢这样，对吧?别担心，一个好队长知道如何最大程度地满足队员们的需求。”

“我们现在不在克罗地亚——”

“我说的是Ramos。”

Ivan的瞳孔扩大到了几乎危险的程度。“别说了，真的。我都快相信你的鬼话了。”

“真的吗?那我一定很擅长这个。”

Ivan惊奇地看着Luka嘴角上扬，露出胜利的假笑;他从来没有见Luka像这样，如此不遵守他们间的规则——但头脑冷静的Luka拒绝倾听和遵守规则，这样的他看起来比Ivan以往认为的一副乖巧可爱小兔子模样的他性感多了。

他竭力表示抗议，只是为了挽回面子。“但是我赢了,Luka。你答应这么做的。如果我输了，我也会这么做的。”

“你会吗?在我们达成协议前，我可没有说出我的愿望。”

就在刚才，Ivan才意识到Luka在他怀里那些几乎不引人注意的动作，他缓慢而稳定地摩擦着他的大腿和臀部，一切都与Luka的手协调得很好，他几乎都没注意到。Luka的手正在勾勒他的下半身——简直是一个天生的侵略者。

“我愿意为你做任何事，Luka——”他喘着气说，希望这听起来更像情色而不是乞求，Luka笑了。

“乖。”

“但我还是赢家，”Ivan轻声提醒他。

Luka冲他眨眨眼，抓住他的后脖颈，想把他拉进一个吻里。“我也还是你的队长，”他咕哝着，几毫秒后他们的嘴唇终于碰在了一起。

“那么，队长，您要我做什么呢?”Ivan问道，手指抚上Luka的皮肤，力度更深了一些，因为当时的紧张气氛正在毫不留情地破坏他的自控力。

“把衣服脱掉。慢点、慢慢来。”他说得很慢，注意地把每一个字都说对了。“Ivan，跟我保持眼神交流，来吧。”

他放开了那个高个子，没有像他承诺的那样打断他们的眼神交流。

Ivan不敢违抗命令。他被Luka说话的样子所吸引，也被他身上所做的一切都自然而言的的样子所吸引，他的语气很容易就从开玩笑变成了发号施令——Ivan几乎要窒息，他开始解开蓝色衬衫上的扣子，没有看一眼Luka。当Luka温柔地说出“好孩子”时，他几乎一下子就迷失了方向。

“很容易就突破防御了呢，Rakitić。”

“我不太习惯防守，”Ivan说着，把衬衫扔到床上。“我宁愿受到更多的攻击——”他迅速地解开裤子的纽扣，拉开拉链，匆忙地把它们拉下来，眼睛仍然没有离开Luka的眼睛。

仍然穿着衣服的Luka走了过来。Ivan真的能感觉到他们之间的性张力让空气都在颤抖，简直难以忍受的，结束这一切的唯一方法就是Luka再一次爱抚他。

他的确这样做了，一只手抓住Ivan的手腕。“攻击,你说什么?你确定你准备好了吗?”另一只手毫无预兆地把Ivan的阴茎从内裤里掏了出来，这个强硬又直率的动作直接让Ivan膝盖发软。“你可能会上瘾。”

Ivan喘着气，想忍住呻吟，但没有成功。“妈的——Luka——”

“嗯?我听着呢,Ivan。”他的呼吸拂过Ivan的脸颊和下巴，让Ivan浑身发抖。“我洗耳恭听。告诉我。来吧。你总是很会说漂亮话，宝贝。你对我说得太多了。告诉我你想要什么，宝贝。”他的手动了一下，仍然紧紧地握着Ivan勃起的阴茎。“说真的，在我面前就别装了。想说什么就说。”

“操我，”Ivan绝望地恳求着，身体前倾，想要更多的吻，这些吻对他来说比空气更有价值。“操我，Luka，求你了——”

他能感觉到Luka的拇指在摩擦他手腕上薄薄的皮肤，摩擦在他的血管上。“你的防御完全崩溃了——”

“你这样跟我说话的时候真性感——”

“是吗?你喜欢这样就好。”Luka的手指滑进Ivan的内衣里，对Ivan的表现露出惊喜的微笑。“因为这就是你今晚会得到的，Ivan。”

“嗯——天啊。”

Ivan觉得自己在Luka强壮的臂弯里融化了;他无法从他的触摸中得到足够的满足，他的喘息和喃喃低语充满了欲望，尽管那天晚上他肯定没有这样的计划——但让Luka带他度过德比之夜并不违背他的心意。

“坐在床上。”Luka低沉且充满情色的声音命令着他，Ivan服从了。“你有围巾——或者一条布什么的?”

Ivan感到自己的呼吸哽在喉咙里了。“有，我有一条围巾——在衣柜里，最上面的架子，灰色的。”

“很好。”Luka非常平静地回答，径直走向衣橱。“我需要它。”

Ivan几乎屏气凝神地看着Luka回到床上，他坐在床上，戴着那条自己在初春和深秋才戴的深灰色长围巾。

“今晚，”Luka拿着围巾说，“你什么都不要问。”  
Ivan摇摇头，一个字也说不出来。

“你会听话的。”

Ivan点了点头。

“因为我是你的队长。”

Ivan又点点头。

“输掉赌注不是我的错。你明白吗?”

Ivan的心跳得像疯了一样，Luka低沉的声音只会让情况更糟。

“我知道，先生，”他强迫自己开口，尽管他的声音听起来干巴巴、断断续续的。

“现在把眼睛闭上。”

Ivan照做了。接下来他能感觉到的就是围巾蒙在他的眼睛上，就像眼罩一样。

 

END.


End file.
